ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Encounters with Strangers Training 3
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu broke through the ThunderGod gate with a booming clap and explosion sort of noise that echoed through the playground. It’s loud rumbling Nobu thought it may rattle the shingles right off of the roof of the academy at points. He never understood the process of this gate, how it really worked. All he knew was that you usually imagined where you wanted to go, and the gate would take you there. Shrugging his shoulders as he came out from the gate and catching his feet underneath himself with only a slight stumble, he looked around the playgrounds with no notice to anyone around. His attire was that of somewhat orginal as always, with having black sinobi pants, the bandages that hid his discolored red scars over his right side of his body, and a Yonshi vest. He use to wear some sort of clothing under thia attire, but being that it was in the summer and the sun was causing it to be somewhat warm, less clothing was all the more better. On his back he kept his regular weapon of choice, the bokken, and that was all. He also started using a weighted training for the past few days, around his wrists he wore large golden plated bracers that weighted fifteen pounds each, and around his waist was a belt that weighed twenty five pounds. Walking a good amount of the time with the extra weight of fifty five pounds on his young body of only eleven years old was pretty exausting, but after a month of wearing these, he would increase the weight on each arm by five pounds by adding one rod, also another link into the belt to also inrease it by five. Another fifteen pounds didn’t sound like much really, but honestly it was quiet a bit for his age. On the face of this belt was an image of a Rhino, detailed rather greatly and fit his character rather perfectly. He was the one whom always rushed in, took the distraction off of the others in his squad, and if he was ignored, he could cause great devistation with his strength. Hence, he was given the name of the Rhino between his team. The other two were more agile then he, but he had convinced himself through rough physical training, that he was going to beat this stereotype that followed the Akimichi. He was absolutely tired of those thinking that they were slow, and uncapable of keeping up. The mockery of him by the children in Konohagakure echoed in his mind from his childhood, and every day it didn’t bother him, but motivated him now to become better, become stronger, be better then all of them. Not to mention, the reveal that he in fact did not have a chakra nature, he decided that it was nothing more then working on his clan’s secret skills, which were quiet time consuming. But also, he wanted to become great in all aspects of Taijutsu as well. Being able to use his clan’s ability of expansion, he could not see why working more with hand to hand combat wouldn’t be useful. Letting his feet carry him on the stone stair case, through the Academy’s front doors, and sweeping into the classroom. Over his shoulder was strap to a simple bag where he carried some paperwork for the make up classes, who needed to be in attendence, and what not. He didn’t plan on really teaching at all, but making his usual appearance and answer helping with any questions that may not be able to be answered. Taking his place at the usual chair, he yawned gently before relaxing and trying to think of what to do for the rest of the day.- TomokaInuzuka: -Tomoka walked on the sidewalk not in her best moods, mostly in her unhappy mood. ‘’Too tired… must sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep” Tomoka said to herself walking to the academy. When she entered the gate to the classroom, she sat down her assigned seat. Next to her, she did not notice Rikuzu today. “That’s strange… Riku should be here.. and I’m the only one in class! Ok really strange..’’ Tomoka said to herself. ‘’Oh yeah I forgot this is a make up class(xD)’’ Tomoka giggled to herself.-(Sorry its short im gonna brb) NamikazeSoudai: Soudai would arrive quietly, she seemed dressed for a departure but she was arriving plus not going anywhere..soon..She had two unusual items on, the straw hat and another mask over her original mask. That was classic Soudai though, hiding herself from others. She seemed preoccupied with thoughts, she would sit agaisnt the desk and just become quiet, more so than when she arrived. There was a lack of reminicing about her day in her thoughts, anything she recalled was about the deep pass or the soon-to-be future. Nobu has been the top teacher as of late, that was fine, Soudai was not really a people's person, Castiel was a loose cannon, and Kana had his Jashinist religion that could scare kids. She didn't know too much about the Hatake kid, in fact the two haven't interacted in months, that was alright, everyone had that far end opposite that they just didn't mingle with. The weather outside the window, on coming here, was muggy/misty and little drizzling, it would be that way at least wherever Soudai went today. NamikazeSoudai: As Nobu would say..: --------------------- ICNA ------------------------------ NamikazeSoudai: Today's lesson is how to handle a stranger(s). NamikazeSoudai: First of all i would like to point out that since you were a part of the first lesson. This lesson should be moderately easy for you. A stranger for us would be someone who is not a part of NinRp. NamikazeSoudai: Although it is easy to play the void card to all strangers. Sometimes people come who want to join the rp, as you have done Tomo, has Nobu has done after we begun the wikia. NamikazeSoudai: There were people whom help you. Setting up on the wikia, and welcomed you in. Normally a task not given to people below the chuunin rank, sometimes we are not available. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Mmhmm... But it doesn't hurt for you to know the knowledge of how to welcome these people, point them in the right direction, and practice up on your own skills of helping recruit people into our Roleplay community. You will not always be an academy student, and eventually you will have more responsibilities that come along with your increase in rank. TomokaInuzuka: ~nods~ Guest_NobuAkimichi: So, did you have the chance to possibly ask any other Shinobi about what you're supposed to do when helping others in recruitment? Or the three basic steps we take in this process? TomokaInuzuka: Not exactly no. ^^; Guest_NobuAkimichi: I see... Do you remember what other's did for you when you were just joining? TomokaInuzuka: Yes, I've seen other people do it like giving them the link to the wiki and helping them out and such. NamikazeSoudai: Have you ever seen the welcoming genertic post? TomokaInuzuka: Yes, I've seen it recentley. NamikazeSoudai: First of all is figuring out who is really wanting to rp and who is just a noob. Before posting the welcoming you can say things like: Do you role play? Care to share experiences? If they don't say anything or give you a extremely poor response..don't post the welcoming. ^^; TomokaInuzuka: Oh ok. NamikazeSoudai: pretend Castiel is a stranger >o< Greet him, wait for a response. TomokaInuzuka: Castiel do you role play? CastielCaoin: yes i do :) do you? NamikazeSoudai: ((Your at the village gates. Point out that this is a role playing place. Ask him to post a entrance or tell him that it's a naruto rp.)) TomokaInuzuka: Most certainley, care to share so experiences? TomokaInuzuka: If so, can you please post an entrance? CastielCaoin: yes i can ^_^ CastielCaoin: He walks into the gate , the sound of the thunder gate firing through the air as it shakes the building a little- NamikazeSoudai: How do you respond to his poor entrance and metagaming? TomokaInuzuka: This rp isnt for you? :s NamikazeSoudai: Na.~ NamikazeSoudai: He knows what rp-ing is apparently. And knows that a thundergod gate is a naruto related thing which he realized we are a part of. So point out that to join..he has to be a academy student. Sometimes that alone will fan out the poor rp-ers NamikazeSoudai: lets say he accepts the fact that he has to start a new.. TomokaInuzuka: Ok. NamikazeSoudai: then you would post the welcoming NamikazeSoudai: Nobu! show her it Guest_NobuAkimichi: ((~ Welcome to NinRp and Yonshigakure no Sato, or the Village Hidden in Death, set 203 years after the death of Naruto. Information about NinRp can be found on our website, which is always under construction at the following link: http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/NinRp_Wiki . If you would like to apply to join Yonshigakure there are two choices, joining as a Civilian and taking a role within the city as an assistant, shop keeper, etc. Or you can apply to join as a Ninja in training known as an "Academy Student" where only the most basic of skills will be known by your character but over time you will grow up and be taught. If you have more questions please feel free to contact a Chuunin or Jounin who will assist you in the creation of your application form. ~)) NamikazeSoudai: this is where it can become complicated.. You would ask the newbie what his first and last character names would be. NamikazeSoudai: Then you would copy paste either the shinobi application form: http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form to a new page titled with his first/last name. Or the civilian one: http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Civilian_Application_Form with first/last name TomokaInuzuka: ok. NamikazeSoudai: But if a chuunin, or anyone above your rank is available to handle the stranger. You don't need to take it into your hands to do so. ^^ NamikazeSoudai: Anything else Nobu? NamikazeSoudai: Say the stranger Castiel had actually posted a large entrance that ended up attacking you. Would that happen? TomokaInuzuka: Yes, I think it could happen. :s NamikazeSoudai: oOoOo.. NamikazeSoudai: Anyone that attacks you without a NinRp character will be immedaitly voided. Guest_NobuAkimichi: This goes the same for you. If you go out to another village and attack someone, that will be voided because they are not apart of NinRP, and your character can not interact with them. So in reality, the best way to avoid drama and conflict with other villages, your character can only stay here in NinRP. Guest_NobuAkimichi: Or Yonshigakure... Until more villages are developed to travel through. ((Class was dismissed.)) Category:Classroom